


I Love You

by DaniJayNel



Series: 100 YumiKuri Stories [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Adorable dorks, F/F, Fluff, Lesbians, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir is feeling uncharacteristically warm and fuzzy inside and can't contain it, so she surprises Historia and shows her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I have some hectic feels and I decided to write this to get it out. I felt oddly lonely, and when I do writing helps. I hope you all enjoy the fruits of my forever aloneness

Rain fell down heavily from big, grey clouds. Standing under the torrent of rain was Ymir. She stood in front of a house, gazing up at the sky with a grin as she spread her arms, her palms facing up, and allowed the cool liquid to spray over her and drip along her skin.

The door from the house behind her swung open and a little blonde head poked out. “Ymir! What are you doing?” she called out over the loud patter of rain.

Ymir heard the faint voice and felt her chest warm. She loved that voice so damn much. Ymir dropped her arms and hurried over to the door, now covered from the rain by the roof of the porch.

“The water feels great,” she commented with a joyful grin.

“What are you thinking? You’ll get sick!” Historia grabbed for Ymir’s hand only to have Ymir wrap her arms around her small body.

Ymir pulled her into her arms, not caring that she was sopping wet and had just drenched Historia. “Historia, feel it, it’s amazing!” Ymir picked Historia up and ran back into the rain. Historia sputtered and yelled but it was too late. “See?” Ymir twirled them around and laughed, and then she placed Historia down on her feet and simply grinned at her.

“Ymir, it’s cold and I'm in my pyjamas!” Historia complained, thoroughly unimpressed. Ymir’s happy grin didn’t drop and her eyes merely began to sparkle. The expression on her face drained all of Historia’s anger and the only thing she could do was sigh and wrap her arms around Ymir’s neck. “What were you thinking pulling me out into the rain?” she asked.

“I was thinking that the rain feels awesome and I needed to show it to my angel. Also,” Ymir wrapped her arms around Historia’s waist and lifted her until they were eye level. “I wanted to finally kiss you in the rain.”

Historia giggled and gently rested her forehead against Ymir’s. The rain was still pouring hard, drenching their clothes and sliding along their skin. A single drop formed at the tip of Ymir’s nose and Historia watched as it dripped down and over her lips and then fell from her chin. She glanced up from where the drip had gone and ran her eyes over Ymir’s angled, freckled and tanned face. Her heart melted.

“I love you Ymir, even when you do stupid things like this.”

Ymir just laughed and kissed Historia with all her might. She didn’t know why, but while driving home she had suddenly felt so damn in love. Her chest swelled and warmed and she craved her blonde lover more than ever before. She wanted to see her soft, beautiful face, hear her gentle voice, look into her kind blue eyes and dip down to kiss her sweet, pink lips. It had taken all of Ymir’s willpower not to speed through town. Though when she did arrive home and stepped out of the car and into the rain, she had felt the sudden desire to just stand there and enjoy the moment.

Because of the rain and the moisture in the air it was difficult to kiss for very long without needing to break for air, and when they did Ymir rested her forehead against Historia’s and sighed deeply in bliss.

“Historia, I love you,” she husked, chest all warm and fuzzy again. “I love you so much. I just want to love you forever. Can I?” It would have normally embarrassed her to say such honest and sappy words, but Ymir was feeling such emotion that she couldn’t care less.

“Of course.” Historia gave her lips one more lingering kiss before burying her face against her neck and nuzzling the warm, soft skin. “Carry me inside before we both get sick.”

Ymir did as her love asked and carried Historia into the house. She kicked her shoes off at the door and walked them into their bedroom. “Would you like to take a shower with me?” she asked with a naughty grin and started pulling her soaking clothes off.

“If you behave!” Historia giggled at Ymir’s raised eyebrow and stole a quick kiss before running to the bathroom, stripping along the way. After showering together and sharing soft kisses and gentle touches, the couple found themselves warmly clothed and snuggled under a blanket together in front of the fireplace. The carpet was thick and fluffy, providing a comfortable and soft surface to lie on.

“So what possessed you to stand in the rain like that?” Historia asked.

Ymir had her arm pillowed under her head and just grinned like an idiot. “I just felt like it. Historia,” Ymir sat up and stared down at her. She found her hand and intertwined their fingers, and then she raised their hands to her lips and gently kissed each of Historia’s fingers. “I’m so in love with you.”

Historia smiled affectionately and traced Ymir’s freckled cheek with a finger. “I’m normally the mushy one, so what gives?”

Ymir chuckled and pulled Historia against her chest, making Historia squeak. “I just feel so much love for you. I love everything about you.”

Historia relaxed against Ymir’s chest and pressed her ear to it, listening to Ymir’s strong and uneven heartbeat. “Oh? What do you love about me, exactly?”

“I love how tiny you are. How, despite my much larger one, our hands fit so perfectly. I love how your body fits so perfectly against me. I love how I need to lean down to kiss you and how I can so easily pick you up because you hardly weigh anything. I love the sound of your voice; it’s so angelic and gentle. If I could listen to it all day, I would, because it would definitely keep me almost stupidly calm and I’d be less sarcastic to people at work. I love your eyes because they can look right into my soul and leave me feeling breathless. Your kiss also leaves me breathless, which is why I'm always trying to kiss you. Historia, you are the only person to ever make me blush or do embarrassing shit like that. How is it possible to love someone this much? I must sound so stupid right now but I just can’t help it.”

Historia sniffled lightly and laughed. “Stupid? You don’t sound stupid at all.” Her voice sounded shaky with tears and when Ymir looked at her face she saw that her cheeks were wet.

“Did I say too much? Did I upset you? I’m so sorry! What can I do to make it better?” Ymir rambled in panic and sat up with Historia cradled in her lap and against her chest. She kept her arms wrapped securely around her body and rested her cheek against the top of Historia’s head.

“No, dummy, I'm crying because I never knew you loved me _that_ much. It… it was so wonderful to hear you say all of that.”

Ymir sighed in relief. “Oh wow, thought I upset you somehow. I know I'm a hardass and I tend to be difficult a lot of the time, but I really do love you Historia. I cherish you more than anything in this world, even more than myself.”

Historia sniffled again. “Ymir, I think I just fell in love with you again.”

Ymir laughed. She moved their position once again so that Historia was on her back, blinking her tears away and smiling up at her with blushing cheeks, and gently laid her body down on the smaller one below her. “I can be myself with you. I don’t have to hide anything, because you will see through me anyway. You’ve fought for me and you have always been by my side. I will always protect you, with my life and more. Always.” She released a shattering breath and realized her cheeks were burning too. It was a weird sensation, to blush this intensely, but she knew it was unavoidable with the intensity of her beating heart and the emotion in her chest.

“Ymir…” Historia pulled her down by her shirt and gently captured her lips. They kissed softly but passionately. Historia slipped her hands underneath Ymir’s shirt to run them down the rippling muscles on Ymir’s back. Ymir smiled into the kiss and slowly ran her tongue along her bottom lip, retreating each time Historia opened her mouth for her, and then eventually slipped in. Their tongues caressed, softly, gently, as their lips continued to move together and their hands roamed.

Ymir could feel Historia’s heartbeat fluttering where their skin pressed together, and her entire body was warmer than ever. She must have been feeling just as much, filled with love and emotion.

Suddenly Ymir pulled back and sat up.

“Ymir?” Historia questioned, and then smiled in delight as she watched Ymir pull her shirt up and off of her chiselled body, and then throw her bra off after. She hurried to get the rest of her clothes off, Historia’s eyes never leaving her actions, and then turned to Historia and started tugging at her clothes.

“Get them off, now,” Ymir commanded hurriedly and helped Historia pull everything off. Once they were both naked Ymir pinned Historia to the floor and started another slow kiss. They both moaned from the feeling of naked, warm skin touching and Historia wrapped her legs around Ymir’s waist.

Ymir released Historia’s lips and started kissing along her jaw and throat. Historia uttered small gasps and moans and shut her eyes tight.

“Ymir, I love you so much!”

Ymir’s breath hitched and she shuddered. She paused in her caresses and kisses and just rested her ear against Historia’s chest. She wrapped her arms around her and attempted to curl around Historia’s body.

Historia gasped softly and tightened her arms around Ymir. “Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

Ymir breathed deeply and sighed. “I just want to listen to your heartbeat and feel you against me. No matter how many times we make love, it always feels as amazing as our first time.”

Historia’s eyes teared up again and she pulled Ymir’s face up to her own. “I love you.”

Ymir grinned. “I love you,” she responded, heart thudding. Historia giggled when Ymir started kissing every inch of skin on her face, saying ‘I love you’ after each and every kiss.

It felt absolutely amazing just to lay there against each other, bare and open, and enjoy each other’s body warmth and touch. They shared a lot of gentle caresses, heated kisses, and whispered words of endearment. Eventually the touches turned more intimate, temperature increased, moans were uttered. Their bodies began to sweat as they moved together, exclaiming their love for each other with each movement of passion.

They took it slow, enjoyed it to the fullest. Not just the sex, but of the love and fulfilment of being together and being able to love each other the way that they did.

Eventually they reached the peak together, clinging onto each other desperately. The last sound before they fell asleep was a sigh from Historia and a few hushed words from Ymir.

“I love you.”


End file.
